Fast Forward
by LovingUkillsMe
Summary: It's been fifteen years since the Savior has set foot in the small town called Storybrooke. Things are looking quite different now as she is living together with her wife, the former Evil Queen. #SwanQueen #Fluff #Dungeons #Henry #SwanMillsFamily


**A/N: This is just a little fluff for you. I am writing on another fic at the time, which will be released once all chapters are written. In the mean while, I will try to provide you guys with small one shots. :)**

 **Enjoy and feel free to leave a review!**

 **Fast Forward**

 _15 years later – Storybrooke, Maine_

Emma sat on a chair on the porch, looked out at the rose garden in front of the mansion and she thought to herself, 'this porch is the best idea I've ever had'. It was spring and the flowers bloomed in the most beautiful colors. The blonde had a broad smile on her face as she inhaled deeply. She felt fresh air filling her lungs; she felt a cool breeze of wind and the warmth of sunbeams mingling together on her skin.

The forty-three year old woman took a long sip of her apple juice when she heard footsteps against the wooden porch. She did not even need to turn around to know who it was.

The brunette sat down at the chair next to her and spoke up.

"Do you think she still treats him right?"

Emma instantly faced the dark-haired woman and chuckled lightly. She recognized the worry of a mother in a heartbeat when she replied in all honesty.

"Yes, I do."

Regina gave the blonde an apologetic look, but the fear never left her features. The brunette took Emma's hand and softly squeezed it as she said, "How would we know if she doesn't?"

The other woman gulped and took a deep breath. She contemplated over what to say for a short while. Emma had to smile broadly once she found her response.

"We would know, trust me. I might be an idiot, but I can smell a liar from miles away. And you, Gina, are one of the most protective mothers I have ever met. If she screws up just slightly, we will sue her ass."

A grumpy sigh left the brunette's lips before she chuckled throatily. It still amazed her how this imbecile could cheer her up so quickly, how this idiot could give her all she ever wished for. Regina grinned at the blonde for a second, but instantly dropped the smile when she spoke up with a dry voice.

"I see your point, dear. I will prepare the dungeon before they arrive."

Emma laughed loudly and shook her head at her wife's sassiness. She continued chuckling as she asked teasingly, "Which dungeon?"

Regina rolled her eyes and slapped the blonde's arm playfully. Emma mouthed a silent 'hey', but was met with the brunette's lips before she could say anything else. Even if their lips barely touched, it was appreciated as much as every other moment together. Their broad smiles and the nervous butterflies in their stomachs showed just how much.

After another while of sitting on the porch and talking about this and that, a car finally stopped in front of the mansion. A handsome man got out of the car and opened the door for a skinny blonde. Both of them seemed happy as they walked towards the two ladies on the porch.

Regina was the first one to get up. She brushed over her pencil skirt and held out her hand to greet the other woman.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Chloe."

The blonde smiled lightly as she replied.

"It's really nice to see you too, Misses Swan-Mills."

Emma stood up as well and chuckled as she said, "You talking about me?"

Chloe laughed a little as she turned to the other blonde. She shook the older woman's hand and spoke up warmly.

"Of course, I am."

When Chloe and Emma greeted each other, Regina went over to the dark-haired man and engulfed him in a tight hug. She smiled broadly and felt his warmth radiating against her body. The brunette broke the embrace after a while to take his face into her hands and say, "It is so amazing to see you, Henry. I have missed you so endlessly much."

The man wiggled under Regina's touch and answered almost shyly.

"I've missed you too, mom."

Henry hadn't seen his two mothers in half a year and to them it sometimes felt like ages. He wasn't supposed to grow up this fast and he was also not supposed to grow a beard, but he still did.

Once Regina released him from her hold, he stumbled into the arms of his blonde mother. She hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry we get this sentimental over your visits, but man, you look handsome with that beard".

Henry chuckled at his mother's words and smiled at her. He spoke up when she looked in his eyes.

"It's okay. I'm really happy to see you two. And I've missed both of you, even though I've got a hard time admitting it."

Regina and Emma smiled proudly at each other before they seemed to catch their breaths again.

The dark-haired man continued talking as he remembered another very important person in his life. "Now that I know you two are fine, I'd really like to know how Maya is doing."

The two women instantly lit up at the mention of the name. The blonde was the first one to reply.

"Our little princess is doing great. She is actually taking a nap right now, but I think it's actually time to wake her up."

Regina nodded as she looked at the little baby monitor on the table. The dark-haired woman kissed Emma swiftly on the lips before she walked inside. The blonde ushered their guests in as well as she followed her wife.

Chloe and Henry sat down on the couch in the living room. Emma offered them drinks before Regina came back in, a little three year old clutching her hand.

The girl instantly let go of the brunette's hand once she saw Henry. She giggled excitedly and ran over to him. Henry picked her up and sat her on his thighs before he spoke up.

"Hi, little princess."

The dark-haired girl smiled broadly as she replied.

"Hi, Heny."

Henry chuckled a little at the missing sound before he said, "Do you know the alphabet, Maya?"

Maya nodded excitedly and started sing-songing loudly, "EYBEE, SEEDEE, E, KAYEMENO, YOU."

Regina smiled proudly, but still shook her head a little, muttering, "She would know the alphabet by heart if she had not inherited my wife's intelligence."

The room was instantly filled with laughter. However, the blonde made a few wild gestures before she said grumpily, "that's not fair". Once Regina saw the other woman's puppy face, she walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

The brunette whispered into Emma's ear, "Luckily, you are my idiot."

Emma lit up immediately and put an arm around her wife. She leaned forward to leave another stolen kiss on the brunette's plumb lips.

The day continued with laughter and the sharing of the most awkward stories. After a while, Regina decided to pop the faithful question.

"Henry, we all know very well that there is always a reason you are kind enough to pay us a visit. So honey, did you impregnate Chloe?"

Chloe almost chocked on her drink as she heard the question. Henry looked at his mom with wide open eyes and a just as open mouth. Some time passed before he finally spoke up.

"Mom, no – I mean, not yet. Anyway, we are here because of something else."

Emma raised an eyebrow and decided to get involved.

"So what is it? Speak up boy."

Henry took a deep breath before he said, "We are going to marry."

This time it was Regina who almost chocked on her drink. Once she swallowed, she exhaled a loud, "Excuse me?"

The blonde let out a rather relived sigh before she tried to calm her wife down. Emma wanted to put her hand on the other woman's shoulder but before she could do so, Regina already spoke up again with a voice as sharp as razor blades.

"You will only marry over my dead body!"

Chloe was definitely afraid as hell and even Henry seemed quite taken aback about his mother's reaction. The blonde appeared to have expected it and therefore only sighed. Before Regina could further mentally damage Henry's future wife, Emma took matters in her own hands as she loudly said, "Gina, dungeon now!"

The brunette muttered indecent words under her breath but followed her wife nonetheless. Once they were in the basement, Emma spoke up.

"What are you doing, babe?"

Regina huffed out frustratingly, "I am trying to keep our son safe."

The blonde rolled her eyes a little, breathed in heavily and answered.

"Gina, he is twenty-fucking-five. He knows what he's doing. And Chloe honestly seems like a good girl."

The brunette screamed back. "She did not even say anything yet!"

Emma gave her wife a heavy stare before she stepped closer. The blonde took the dark-haired woman's hands into her own, squeezed them gently and said, "he will be fine. He's a grown man and he knows what he is doing. We need to trust him."

Regina seemed to instantly calm down at the words. She took a deep breath and replied.

"I know, Em. I will get over myself, I promise."

The blonde smiled knowingly and nodded. She put her strong arms around the brunette and hugged her tightly.

After some time, the two women made their way upstairs again. Regina spoke up once they were in the living room.

"I apologize for my behavior. I …"

Before she could speak further, Henry stepped forward and engulfed her in a warm embrace. He pressed her against his chest before he said softly, "You will not lose me. You and ma will always be the two most important women in my life."

Regina gulped hardly at her son's words. She could feel a comfortable lump in her throat, the kind of lump that foreshadowed happy tears – the good kind of lump. A smile instantly played on her lips as a few tears dripped on her mouth. She felt immensely proud and happy at that exact moment. Her son had always been her everything and even though she did not want to admit it, he had said the exact right words.

Even Emma teared up a little by just watching the scene. She tried to give them as much space and time as possible though to have this moment.

Henry was still hugging the brunette when Regina whispered, "you have my blessing."

That's when Henry felt the same sort of lump in his throat. And he could have almost bet that the brunette just wanted to pass it on like so many other amazing things. One way or another, he smiled broadly and gave her a warm and wet peck on her cheek.


End file.
